


Książę Piekła

by KiKireiYuki



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, they are fine in the end
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: Magnus budzi się z myślą, że ten dzień będzie jak każdy inny - wpierw pracowity, a następnie cudownie spędzony z Alexandrem - miłością jego życia. Wystarczy jednak jeden telefon aby zburzyć piękną wizję dnia i przypomnieć wszystkim jak potężnym czarownikiem jest Magnus Bane.Pomysłodawczyni i β-tester : Mushu0





	Książę Piekła

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushu0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushu0).



Magnus nigdy nie lubił budzić się sam w ogromnym łóżku. Szczególnie nienawidził tego nieprzyjemnie pustego widoku odkąd niemal co noc miał w nim swojego Alexandra. Na szczęście widok ten prześladował go tylko w noce, gdy chłopak w ogóle nie zaglądał do jego loftu. Kiedy Alec wracał nad ranem ze swojego dyżuru, brał szybki prysznic i zawsze, mniej lub bardziej zwinnie, wślizgiwał się pod kołdrę obok Magnusa, robiąc mu tym samym miłą niespodziankę, gdy już w końcu się obudził. Czarownik czuł się wówczas jak dziecko w świąteczny poranek, z wymarzonym prezentem pochrapującym uroczo na poduszce obok. Najczęściej jednak to Alec budził się pierwszy. Wówczas ostrożnie przeczesywał włosy Magnusowi, sprowadzając go na pogranicze snu i jawy, a to co działo się potem zależało tylko od tego, jak bardzo czarownikowi chciało się jeszcze spać. Zazwyczaj jedno spojrzenie na uśmiech rozpromieniający twarz chłopca wystarczyło by go rozbudzić. W przeciwnym wypadku całował go tylko lekko w usta i odpływał z powrotem do krainy snów.

Tego ranka po stronie Aleca, Magnus zobaczył tylko Prezesa Meow, który niecierpliwie machał ogonkiem, niemo przypominając właścicielowi o swoim śniadaniu. Alexander uprzedzał go poprzedniego dnia o zadaniu jakie otrzymał wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem i Cukiereczkiem, jednak nadal widok pustego miejsca obok był co najmniej rozczarowujący, szczególnie o tak nieludzko wczesnej porze. _Co mnie podkusiło, by godzić się na poranne spotkanie z klientem za marne kilka dodatkowych tysięcy do wynagrodzenia?_ Zapytał sam siebie, patrząc w błyszczący jak nocne niebo sufit.

Kot miauknął głośno i Magnus wydał z siebie podobny jęk niezadowolenia, przeciągając się w poprzek łóżka. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przeczesał palcami włosy, które swoim wyglądem zdradzały miejsce ostatniej drzemki, nie tak już małego, Prezesa. _Najwyższa pora rozpocząć poranną rutynę._ Pomyślał Bane, zerkając na zegar w salonie przez uchylone drzwi sypialni. _Bez towarzystwa Aleca, to zawsze jest rutyna._

Po śniadaniu, prysznicu i wizycie w garderobie, której poświęcił większą przestrzeń niż ich własnej sypialni, podszedł do toaletki, na której panował prawdziwy chaos. Było na niej tyle rzeczy, że praktycznie tylko raz panował na niej tak zwany porządek, w dniu gdy Magnus wyczarował ją prosto z Włoch. Teraz tylko jedna rzecz miała na niej stałe miejsce - ciężki, srebrny pierścień Lightwoodów, który dostał od Aleca zaledwie tydzień temu. W dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy Alexander sam (albo raczej prawie sam, bo z delikatną pomocą swojej siostry) zorganizował dla nich randkę.

Magnus założył pierścień na nadal nagą dłoń i przyjrzał mu się uważnie już chyba dwusetny raz odkąd go dostał. W całym swoim długim życiu nigdy nawet nie podejrzewał, że kiedyś będzie nosić pierścień Nocnego Łowcy, nie mówiąc już o tym konkretnym.

Z cichej nostalgii wyrwała go komórka, która nagle zabrzęczała w kieszeni jego niezwykle przyległych, bordowych spodni ozdobionych złotym brokatem. Dzwoniła Isabelle.

\- Moja droga Iz-

\- Sunset Park! Magnus, pomóż nam! - przerwała mu dziewczyna przerażonym tonem, po czym w słuchawce rozległ się jej rozpaczliwy wrzask, w którym Magnus, mimo wewnętrznego protestu, rozpoznał imię swojego ukochanego. Kolejnym dźwiękiem jaki usłyszał był głośny, tępy trzask po którym słychać już tylko było sygnał przerwanego połączenia.

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz Aleca, a w uszach rozbrzmiało echo ostatniego słowa wypowiedzianego tak bardzo niepodobnym, do zawsze nieustraszonego i pewnego siebie głosu Isabelle. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek w swoim długim życiu czuł takie przerażenie. Z całych sił odpędził z głowy wizje tego, co mogło wydarzyć się po drugiej stronie słuchawki i skupił się na jedynej informacji jaką posiadał. _Sunset Park._

Jego ciało przeszyła fala czystej energii, ostrej jak błyskawica, gdy zerwał się ze złotego pufu i płynnymi ruchami przywołał swoją magię. Niemal mechanicznie otworzył portal, a jego skórę pokryła cieniutka warstwa zimnego potu, przyklejając do niej jego zwiewną koszulę. Ledwo zarejestrował moment, kiedy przeszedł na drugą stronę i znalazł się na rozdrożu ścieżek, przecinających połacie zieleni skąpanych w świetle wschodzącego, jesiennego słońca. Otwarta przestrzeń parku pozwoliła mu szybko odszukać znajomą grupkę, która siedząc w oddali na trawniku, wyglądała jakby była na pikniku. Natychmiast ruszył w jej kierunku.

Pierwszą rozpoznał Clary, która wyróżniała się ze swoimi rudymi włosami rozrzuconymi wokół jej głowy, jak płonąca na tle zielonej trawy aureola. Magnus szybko się domyślił, że jest nieprzytomna, po sposobie w jaki obchodził się z nią siedzący obok Jace. Zarówno jego złote włosy jak i poszarpane ubranie pokrywały plamy czerwieni. Krzyczał coś do Izzy, która odpowiadała mu nerwowo, rysując sobie jednocześnie runę na liczne rany widniejące na jej ciele. Znak jednak niewiele chyba pomagał, gdyż zaraz powtórzyła go w tym samym miejscu.

Oddech, który Magnus bezwiednie wstrzymywał do tej pory, powrócił nagle w bardzo płytkiej i nieregularnej postaci. Był pewien, że na kilka długich sekund stanęło mu serce. _Nigdzie nie ma nawet śladu Aleca._

_-_ Gdzie jest Alexander?! - zagrzmiał, docierając do Nefilim tak szybko jakby się koło nich teleportował.

\- Oh, Magnus - jęknęła Izzy, a jej pełne bólu spojrzenie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. - To była zasadzka, same Wielkie Demony. W jednej chwili byliśmy w Hell's Kitchen, a w następnej gdzieś na skalistym urwisku. Na Anioła, to była rzeź, nie mieliśmy szans...

\- Gdzie. Jest. Alec. - Przerwał jej, powtarzając twardo swoje pytanie, nie dbając o to jak szorstko brzmiał.

\- Został tam - odpowiedział mu Jace, a głos mu drżał. Chłopak spróbował podnieść się na nogi, jednak szybko skończyło się to twardym powrotem na ziemię. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy i z oczami wlepionymi w twarz Clary, kontynuował - To moja wina. Clary otworzyła nam portal byśmy mogli uciec, ale Alec nie zdążył przez niego przejść, ratując ją przed atakiem... Zrobił to, bo ja bym nie zdążył... byłem za daleko... - spojrzał czule na dziewczynę leżącą obok niego na ziemi i ponownie podjął próbę wstania. - Musimy tam jak najszybciej wrócić i...

Magnus nie usłyszał co jeszcze, bo Jace złapał się nagle za miejsce, gdzie czarownik wiedział, że ma umieszczoną runę parabatai. Chłopak skulił się, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu, zanim jeszcze wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk. A kiedy w tym pełnym agonii dźwięku rozbrzmiało imię chłopca, którego Magnus tak bardzo pokochał, coś w nim pękło.

Czarownik zacisnął boleśnie pięści, wziął głęboki wdech lodowatego powietrza i przymknął oczy, a wszystko trwało zaledwie sekundę. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na zwrócone ku niemu twarze rodzeństwa Lightwoodów, dostrzegł na nich mieszaninę zaskoczenia z wyraźnym przerażeniem. Zdjął ze swojego palca ich pierścień rodowy i zamknął go w dłoniach, szepcząc pod nosem najpotężniejsze zaklęcie śledzące jakie znał. Niebieskie iskry zaczęły przeskakiwać pomiędzy jego palcami w towarzystwie poświaty, której barwa wahała się między intensywnie niebieską, a jaskrawo czerwoną. Jakkolwiek niecodzienna była to barwa, Magnus ją zignorował. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, musiał się uspokoić zanim szalejący w nim huragan uczuć doprowadzi go do obłędu. Musiał znaleźć Aleca.

Przywołał wspomnienie z ich ostatniego dnia, który w pełni spędzili razem. Ich poranek w łóżku, cichy i spokojny, przynajmniej do momentu, aż Alecowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu, co wywołało u czarownika niemałe rozbawienie. To jak wówczas wyczarował im śniadanie, byle móc zostać razem w ciepłej pościeli trochę dłużej. Przypomniał sobie jak niezdarnie chłopak zaprosił go na popołudniowy spacer po plaży w okolicach Rockaway Point i uśmiech rozpromieniający jego twarz, gdy Magnus pochwalił jedzenie, które Alec dla nich przygotował na ich małą kolację na wybrzeżu przy zachodzie słońca. Jego pewny siebie głos i czerwone policzki, gdy wręczał czarownikowi pierścień...

Przez ciało Magnusa przeszedł prąd, jakby trzymana przez niego biżuteria została podłączona do gniazdka. Wpierw ujrzał jedynie zarys sylwetek na tle rozmazanego otoczenia, obraz jednak szybko zaczął się wyostrzać. Nie potrzebował wiele, by rozpoznać w licznych postaciach Wielkie Demony, o których wspomniała Izzy. Stały w luźnym kręgu wokół skulonego pośrodku Nocnego Łowcy i śmiały się za każdym razem, gdy jedno z nich rzucało zaklęcie wywołujące u chłopca nową falę bólu. I choć Magnus niczego nie słyszał, umysł sam podrzucał mu rozdzierające serce i duszę krzyki, wydobywające się z gardła torturowanego.

Wizja urwała się gwałtownie, gdy w stronę Aleca poszybowały jego własne strzały, z impetem trafiając go w nogi, ramię, bark... wywołując kolejną salwę niemego śmiechu.

Magnus poczuł się zupełnie, jakby kontrolę nad jego ciałem przejęła cudza magia. Mroczna i potężna energia, którą nieświadomie tłumił w sobie całe życie, w najgłębszych, obcych mu zakamarkach własnej duszy. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, prawdopodobnie przeraziła by go. Zanim się zorientował, zdążył już otworzyć portal.

\- Czekaj! Idę z tobą! - chyba pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszał błagalny ton Jace'a, który ponownie usiłował podnieść się z trawy. Nieskutecznie.

\- Nie - uciął go krótko i stanowczo, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Będziesz mi tylko kulą u nogi.

\- Nie rozumiesz, ja muszę iść! On umiera! - dotarło do niego jak przez mgłę, w momencie przekraczania portalu.

W chwili, gdy czarownik postawił stopę na skalistym podłożu, sparaliżowało go. Nie ze strachu, oj nie. Ci, którzy przelali tyle krwi jego ukochanego Alexandra będą się modlić, by Bane'a sparaliżował strach. Nawet jeśli winnymi były demony.

Na tutejszym niebie księżyc nadal wisiał wysoko, a w jego mdłym świetle podłoże połyskiwało słabo czerwienią, która zaczęła już krzepnąć, niemal przyprawiając Magnusa o mdłości. Dla przeciętnego oka widok zapewne nie był, aż tak makabryczny co dla doświadczonych oczu czarownika, który żył już dość długo, by umieć odczytać z krwawego obrazu wydarzenia jakie miały tu miejsce. Okropne szczegóły walki i nieskutecznej samoobrony młodego Nefilim, ślady użytej na nim demonicznej magii, okrutnej i brutalnej. Jak również tortur stosowanych ku prymitywnej rozrywce co najmniej tuzina demonów, które zebrane nieopodal w niezmiennym kręgu, zupełnie zignorowały jego nagłe pojawienie się.

Powietrze rozdarł głos, zdawałoby się obcy Magnusowi, a jednak należący do niego samego. Towarzysząca mu fala uderzeniowa czystej energii, była wystarczająco potężna by wyrwać z korzeniami rosnące w okolicy pojedyncze drzewa i powalić na kolana najbliżej stojące postaci, w końcu zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

Snopy srebrnego, księżycowego światła padały blado na zwrócone teraz w stronę Magnusa twarze. Jak na komendę, w jednej chwili uśmiechnęły się do niego szyderczo i powoli spojrzały na środek luźnego kręgu, który tworzyły. Tam, jeden z demonów kucał przy bezwładnym ciele, niezwykle drobnym w porównaniu do niego, które ciągnąc wysoko w górę za czarne włosy, wygiął w pozycji, która była bolesna do oglądania. Nagle demon spojrzał Magnusowi prosto w oczy, a jego twarz błysnęła rzędem zębów ostrych jak ostrza mieczy. Jednocześnie poprawił chwyt i z całych sił cisnął głową Aleca ku ziemi.

I wtedy Magnus wybuchł. Jeśli kiedykolwiek w swoim długim życiu przeszło mu przez myśl, że był wściekły do granic możliwości, to w porównaniu do tego co czuł teraz, można powiedzieć, że wtedy był nadzwyczaj spokojny.

Wykonał gwałtowny lecz krótki zamach ręką, odrzucając zaskoczonego demona kilkadziesiąt metrów w głąb pobliskiego lasu, łamiąc nim po drodze niezliczoną ilość drzew, jakby były zapałkami. Byle jak najdalej od Alexandra, którego twarz uchronił przed zranieniem o twarde podłoże, przy pomocy drugiego zaklęcia.

Demony natychmiast przerwały swoją kakofonię śmiechów, patrząc teraz z kiepsko skrywaną obawą na żarzącą się czerwienią swojej magii postać, wokół której pętliły się ścieżki ognia, przeplatane cienkimi liniami drobnych piorunów o niebieskiej poświacie. Obie dłonie czarownika spowijały jasne kule czerwonego ognia, a ich płomień odbijał się w kocich oczach z pionowymi źrenicami, cienkimi jak żyletki.

Magnus ruszył przed siebie krokiem szybkim i pewnym, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę ognistych śladów. Nagle stojący najbliżej niego demon spiął się i zaatakował. Wystarczyły jednak trzy proste ruchy nadgarstka wykonane mechanicznie i niemal bez świadomości czarownika, by zniknął otoczony tańczącymi wściekle płomieniami. Jego pogromca nawet nie pofatygował się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Ogień, który spopielił demona zgasł równie gwałtownie jak się pojawił, dając pozostałym demonom niemy sygnał do ataku. Oczy Magnusa, utkwione do tej pory w pozbawionym najmniejszych oznak życia chłopcu, powędrowały do atakującej go hordy. Powietrze wokół niego zafalowało, gdy rozdarł je rozpaczliwy krzyk, pełen bólu, wściekłości i nienawiści do każdej istoty, która śmiała podnieść rękę na jego ukochanego. Wszystko w rozległym zasięgu magii czarownika zostało zamknięte wewnątrz kopuły wirującego ognia, który odciął ich od zewnętrznego świata.

Demony zatrzymały się gwałtownie, ale nie z własnej woli. Cienkie jak pajęcze nici wiązki magii wystrzeliły z kopuły i oplotły gęsto ich ciała. Ich połyskująca powierzchnia wyraźnie kontrastowała z przypalonymi na węgiel tkankami. Oczywiście stwory zaciekle próbowały wyrwać się ze śmiertelnych pnączy, jednak mimo usilnych starań miotały się tylko nieskutecznie, czym pogarszały jedynie swoją sytuację.

Magnus płynnie wykonał kolejną serię niezwykle skomplikowanych, ekspresyjnych ruchów i oplatająca demony magia zaczęła zaciskać się, wrastając w trzymane ciała. W agonalnym tempie sięgnęły witalnych punktów, kończąc swój bezwzględny pokaz deszczem posoki, która zalała całą okolicę.

No może prawie całą...

Tylko jedno miejsce pozostało przez nią nietknięte. Ten niewielki skrawek ziemi otoczony przez Magnusa magiczną barierą, dokładnie w miejscu gdzie leżał Alec, jakby podświadomie chciał go ochronić przed okrucieństwem świata. Zarówno ta ochrona jak i kopuła ognistej bariery szybko wyparowały, gdy tylko ich twórca zaczął odczuwać skutki użycia tak potężnych zaklęć. Oddychając ciężko, Magnus podbiegł do Alexandra, padając u jego boku na kolana i... I wtedy coś uderzyło go potężnie w klatkę piersiową, zabierając oddech i łamiąc kilka żeber. Odrzucony daleko od swojego Nocnego Łowcy, szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i ignorując przeszywający ból, poderwał się na nogi, jednocześnie gorączkowo rozglądając się za sprawcą. Dostrzegł go dopiero po chwili.

Masywny demon, którego Magnus jeszcze niedawno posłał w las, stał teraz wyprostowany dumnie w miejscu najbardziej dla niego zakazanym.

\- Cholerny mieszaniec - postać odezwała się szorstkim, charczącym głosem, patrząc na czarownika z obrzydzeniem, by chwilę później przenieść oczy w dół. - Szkoda, że nie wytrzymał dłużej, obrywanie z run nadal żywych aniołków to taka dobra rozrywka.

Demon zamachnął się nogą i kopnięciem obrócił Aleca na plecy. Szybkim ruchem ręki z łatwością odepchnął serię ognistych strzał, posłanych ku niemu przez czarownika, która najwyraźniej nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Zupełnie jakby nawet nie zauważył ataku. Następnie przykucnął i przejechał palcem po policzku młodego Nefilim, zostawiając na nim czerwoną ranę. Nawet nie podniósł oczu na czarownika, kiedy ten znów spróbował go zaatakować. Jedynie zakręcił w powietrzu młynka palcem, co otuliło jego dłoń w obłok czarnej magii. W jednej chwili powietrze wokół Magnusa zrobiło się rzadkie, a jego ciało ciężkie jakby ważyło tonę. Nie mogąc już dłużej utrzymać swojego ciężaru, upadł na kolana.

\- Ty musisz być Magnus. - Demon podniósł swoje drapieżne spojrzenie na jego zaskoczoną twarz i w uśmiechu pokazał ostre zęby. - Widziałem cię w głowie tej anielskiej dziwki, kiedy nie chciał udzielać odpowiedzi na nasze pytania. Musiałem wyciągnąć je prosto z jego głowy - wyjaśnił, pukając palcem w czoło Aleca.

Przez Magnusa przeszła kolejna fala czystej wściekłości. Spróbował się podnieść z ziemi, ale ledwo udało mu się stanąć na ugiętych nogach, a już leciał do tyłu lądując niezgrabnie na twardym podłożu. _Trudno, na siedząco też mogę atakować,_ myśl ledwo zdążyła uformować się w jego głowie, gdy między palcami zaczęły przeskakiwać mu kolejne iskry.

\- Jesteś bękartem kogoś równie potężnego jak ja, prawda? - kontynuował demon. - Czuję to w energii twojej magii... Oh, dałbyś już spokój - warknął poirytowany, widząc lecące ku niemu kule ognia. Wykonał pośpieszne machnięcie dłonią, które przywołało magiczną tarczę. - Po co się wysilasz, skoro nie masz już siły? - Zakpił, sięgając po jeden ze zbłąkanych kosmyków Aleca, który następnie zakręcił sobie wokół palca, z rozbawieniem obserwując reakcje Magnusa. - Ale przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Udało ci się pozbyć wszystkich moich towarzyszy w zaledwie kilka minut - wypuścił z pomiędzy palców czarne włosy i przejechał nimi po zakrwawionych wargach chłopca, przyglądając im się wygłodniałym wzrokiem. - I to akurat kiedy mieliśmy przejść do dużo zabawniejszej części... Jestem ci nawet wdzięczny, nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk, tak samo jak nie lubię dzielić się zabawkami. Nawet jeśli są już martwe. - Przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na czarownika, delektując się terrorem jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Już wiem! Lubisz jego oczy, prawda? Jeśli chcesz, mogę zostawić ci je na pamiątkę w ramach podziękowania. - Dodał, przejeżdżając palcami po policzku Aleca, kierując je wyżej ku przymkniętym powiekom. - Oczywiście dopiero jak z nim skończę.

Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w obrzydliwym uśmiechu. Trwało to tylko chwilę, bo sekundę później zbita kula czerwonej energii przebiła się przez jego tarczę i trafiła go idealnie między oczy. Zaklęcie odrzuciło go w tył, a gdy udało mu się podnieść na czworaka, ujrzał światło. Bijąca od Magnusa czerwona poświata czystej furii, aż raziła w oczy, a po jego naturalnie niebieskiej magii nie pozostała nawet mała iskierka.

Magnus czuł, że z magią, której właśnie używał było coś nie tak. Wiedział to, odkąd pierwszy raz poczuł ją będąc jeszcze w domu. Była potężna, mroczna, niemal rozrywała go od środka, swoim charakterem odzwierciedlała kipiące w nim uczucia, które już od jakiegoś czasu przestały pokazywać się na jego twarzy. Ale pozwalała mu walczyć dalej, a teraz zemsta była jedyną myślą kołatającą się po jego głowie, sprawiając że ciało samo poruszało się do przodu. To było jak przebywanie w czyimś śnie, niby Magnus widział co robił, ale czuł się jakby tego nie kontrolował. Nie skupiał się nawet na tym jakie zaklęcia wychodzą spod jego rąk, wiedział tylko, że ich zadaniem było zadawanie bólu i to wystarczyło, by kontynuował.

Kolejne, niemal obce mu formuły, rzucały demonem jak szmacianą lalką, zmieniając krajobraz otoczenia w rzeźbę dziur i wgnieceń. Czarownik nie dał mu nawet najmniejszej szansy na obronę, nie mówiąc już o kontrataku. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy oszołomiony potwór zaczął charczeć w próbie przemówienia, klęcząc przed Magnusem, który magią obwiązał mu szyję, zupełnie jakby miał go na smyczy. Kilka niezrozumiałych słów później, ogromne cielsko z głuchym łoskotem uderzyło w ścianę klifu, tworząc w nim głęboki, poziomy krater. Gdy demon ponownie spojrzał na czarownika, ten kroczył ku niemu, spowity demoniczną magią jak ognistym płaszczem.

\- Nie wierzę, zostać pokonanym przez takie plugastwo... - wydyszał, podnosząc się niezdarnie, szukając oparcia w skalnej ścianie. - I wszystko z powodu tego nic nie wartego Nefilim?

Magnus zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, a oczy demona w końcu naprawdę były skierowane na niego.

\- "Ten Nefilim" jest dla mnie wszystkim. - Odpowiedział mu Magnus bezbarwnym głosem, po czym uderzył go. Pięścią. Prosto w twarz. Po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci...

Kolejne ciosy padały w przypadkowo wybrane miejsca, ale Magnus nie dbał o to, tak długo jak pozwalało to mu się wyżyć. Ponownie użył magii, jednak tylko do odparcia marnej namiastki próby ataku, po czym znów uderzył, czując jak pod knykciami pękają kości czaszki. Już dawno stracił rachubę ile ciosów zdążył zadać, ale wiedział, że to i tak za mało. Zawsze będzie za mało. Zaprzestał więc i trzymając mocno za podarte ubranie, docisnął demona do skały.

\- Nawet gdybym spędził resztę swojego życia na zadawaniu ci bólu o jakim w samym piekle nie śnili i tak nie poczułbyś nawet namiastki tego, co ja teraz czuję.

Na te słowa, na twarzy demona niemal dało się dostrzec ulgę, gdy w żółto zielonych oczach dostrzegł jednoznaczny błysk, zapowiadający jego koniec. W jego własnych, mętnych ślepiach pojawił się niemy krzyk, gdy dłoń Magnusa, otoczona płomykami i iskrami magii powoli zanurzyła się w jego klatce piersiowej. W ciągu kilku następnych sekund, przez skórę demona widać było rozpalający się ogień, pożerający go od środka, a gdy zaczął przepalać się na powierzchnię, nie minęło wiele nim zmienił się w górę popiołu.

Wirująca wokół Magnusa magia uspokoiła się, a on powoli odzyskiwał nad sobą panowanie, z którym zaczął odczuwać skutki uboczne. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, a wzrok ograniczył się do zaledwie kilku metrów. Był wykończony jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a mimo to uparcie robił krok za krokiem do bezpiecznie oddalonego miejsca, gdzie zostawił swojego Alexandra. Nie był nawet pewien, czy uda mu się wytrzymać wystarczająco długo, by do niego dotrzeć, ale musiał go zobaczyć. Ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Po czasie zdającym się być całą wiecznością, w końcu dotarł do Aleca. Padł, dość niezdarnie, na kolana przy swoim chłopcu, już tylko siłą woli powstrzymując swój organizm od utraty przytomności. Przejechał palcami po zimnym policzku ukochanego, który ujął następnie w czystszą dłoń i nachylił się do złożenia niemal niewyczuwalnego pocałunku na miękkich ustach. Każdy jego gest był delikatny i lekki, jakby Alexander był zrobiony z popękanej porcelany, która w każdej chwili może się rozsypać. Odsunął się odrobinę, by móc jeszcze raz spojrzeć na twarz chłopca, teraz wilgotną od grubych kropel, które zaczęły na nią spadać. Magnusowi zajęło chwilę nim zrozumiał, że były to jego łzy, płynące obficie strużkami po jego twarzy, żłobiące ścieżki w makijażu. Pociągnął głośno nosem i położył głowę na piersi swojego Nocnego Łowcy, czując jak przesiąknięty materiał klei mu się do twarzy i czekał ze szczerą nadzieją, że wyczerpanie zatrzyma również jego serce. Choć dobrze wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

tum-dum

Oczy Magnusa otworzyły się szeroko.

Tum-Dum

Podniósł się na kolana i przycisnął ucho do klatki piersiowej Aleca, tuż nad jego sercem.

TUM-DUM

Dobrze znany mu dźwięk zadudnił słabo jeszcze raz.

\- Alec! Skarbie, słyszysz mnie? - załkał, z trudem wyciskając słowa przez gulę w gardle. Ujął twarz chłopca w dłonie, co chwila przeczesując palcami jego włosy, jednak bez najmniejszej reakcji ze strony Aleca.

Czarownik natychmiast wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, skupiając się na zaklęciach pierwszej pomocy i to był błąd. W chwili, gdy pierwsze niebieskie iskry pojawiły się na jego palcach w oczach mu pociemniało i poczuł, że zaraz straci przytomność, na co nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. Przerwał więc natychmiast i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po komórkę, jednak to co z niej wyjął przypominało bardziej elektroniczne puzzle, niż coś z czego dałoby się zadzwonić.

Kolejna myśl, _Komórka Aleca!_ Zaczął więc przeszukiwać kieszenie stroju bojowego, jednak znalazł jedynie stele Nocnego Łowcy.

_To zbyt ryzykowne,_ skarcił sam siebie w chwili, gdy przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś magiczny kamień zaświecił w jego dłoniach, choć nie powinien. Natychmiast odepchnął głupi pomysł w kąt swojego umysłu, skupiając się na wezwaniu pomocy. Musiał wezwać Catarinę.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy i ku swojej uldze zobaczył leżącą nieopodal strzałę. Dosięgnięcie jej kosztowało go sporo wysiłku jednak bez narzędzi do pisania musiał być kreatywny. Naprężył rękaw swojej koszuli, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę jak bardzo jest umazany krwią, zarówno demonów, jak i Nefilim... i przyłożył ostry grot do materiału, bardziej go rozdzierając niż odcinając. Podartą tkaninę umieścił ciasno między swoimi dłońmi i zaczął szeptać zaklęcie z nadzieją, że wystarczy mu mocy, aby "wiadomość" dotarła do odpowiedniego adresata.

____________

Magnus był pewien, że stracił na chwilę przytomność. Kiedy jednak ponownie otworzył oczy, nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji ze złożonymi rękoma, teraz trzymającymi między sobą jedynie powietrze.

Spojrzał na Aleca, którego twarz, w świetle księżyca, była wręcz trupio blada, a pod oczami pokazały się głębokie sińce. Czując lekką panikę, czarownik pochylił się, by po chwili nasłuchiwania usłyszeć uspokajający odgłos, który słabł z każdym uderzeniem.

_Nie bądź głupi, Cat zaraz przyjdzie,_ powtarzał sobie w myślach, gdy po raz kolejny spojrzał na leżącą obok stelę. Ponownie ponaglił w duchu przyjaciółkę, która być może nawet nie dostała jego wołania o pomoc.

_To głupota, możesz go tym zabić,_ zganił sam siebie, niezdolny do wydobycia najcichszego słowa. Mimo to, sięgnął po narzędzie Nocnych Łowców i po chwili kryształ na jego czubku zaświecił.

Nie było to czyste, białe światło, które znał z obserwacji Nefilim wypalających sobie runy na skórze. Jego światło było odpychające, zimne, ciemne, mdłe, zupełnie jakby było martwe. Użycie go na Alexandrze nie wchodziło w grę.

_Cholera._

Sięgnął ręki Nocnego Łowcy, której pogruchotane kości i głębokie, przypalone cięcia wycisnęły z oczu czarownika jeszcze więcej łez. Umieścił stelę w dłoni Aleca i ostrożnie zacisnął na niej jego zimne palce, jednocześnie samemu starając się jej nie dotykać. _Jeśli tli się w nim jeszcze choć iskierka życia..._

Kamień błysnął bladym, białym światłem, które migotało lekko jak żarówka na chwilę przed przepaleniem. Delikatnie podciągając ciężką od krwi koszulkę Aleca, Magnus szybko odnalazł na jego boku niedokończoną runę leczenia, której brakowało tylko jednej linii.

Wziął głęboki wdech i przeciągnął trzymaną dłonią w odpowiednim miejscu, na tyle precyzyjnie, na ile pozwalała mu przytomność umysłu.

\- Błagam, niech to zadziała - szepnął, kierując prośbę do nikogo konkretnego.

_Błagał bym samą Lilith i własnego ojca, jeśli dzięki temu Alec byłby cały i zdrowy,_ przerażająca myśl przemknęła mu cicho po głowie, boleśnie uświadamiając jak bardzo pragnął mieć przy sobie swojego ukochanego już zawsze.

Przez dłuższą chwilę miał wrażenie, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Przysunął się bliżej swojego chłopaka, czując falę bezradności, która dusiła go bardziej niż połamane żebra. Podkulił nogi i ostrożnie ułożył na swoich kolanach głowę Alexandra, tak by chociaż częściowo odciąć go od lodowatego podłoża.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Najdroższy. - Zagruchał łagodnie, głosem na granicy słyszalności, z całych sił walcząc z sennością. - Cat na pewno zdąży, wyleczy cię i znów będziesz mógł biegać po mieście łapiąc bandziorów i ratując życia niewinnych - mruczał uspokajająco, gładząc ostrożnie czarne włosy i unikając paskudnych, wilgotnych ran na głowie.

W końcu przed oczami zaczęło robić mu się czarno i choć nadal widział niewyraźny zarys pięknej twarzy swojego łowcy, był pewien że jest to już jedynie powidok. Wątłe wspomnienie, które zaraz wyparuje. Czuł, że za moment straci przytomność, tak jak stracił już nadzieję, kiedy usłyszał otwierający się za jego plecami portal.

\- Magnus?! - zapiszczał mu w uszach znajomy głos przyjaciółki.

Zdążył jeszcze nakierować tor swojego upadku tak, by nie zaszkodzić nim Alecowi i już zupełnie odpłynął w nieświadomość.

____________

Magnusa obudziło coś chłodnego i mokrego na jego czole, był jednak zbyt zmęczony by zareagować. Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, po której pojawił się znajomy głos.

\- ...us. Magnus, słyszysz mnie? - usłyszał gdzieś z boku i mokry chłód znów przejechał po jego czole.

\- Cat... - rozpoznał, tym razem otwierając ociężałe powieki, co wymagało od niego nadludzkiego wysiłku.

Catarina stała nad nim z mokrym ręcznikiem w dłoni i ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Ciemne cienie pod jej oczami zdradzały spory niedobór snu, co dla kogoś kto pracuje jako pielęgniarka, oznaczało co najmniej drugi dzień ciężkiej pracy bez dłuższej przerwy... _Czemu Cat jest u mnie w domu?_

_-_ Alexander! - zerwał się tak nagle, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Zaprotestował jednak, gdy łagodne dłonie kobiety próbowały ponownie ulokować go w pościeli.

\- Żyje, a ty nie powinieneś tak gwałtownie wstawać. Masz, wypij to. - Podała mu kieliszek z dobrze znaną mu miksturą na regenerację. Jej głos nadal był łagodny, ale tym razem stanowczy.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu na dyskusję, Magnus szybko wlał obrzydliwą zawartość do gardła i oddał jej naczynie.

\- Gdzie jest Alec? - zapytał, starając się by w jego głosie było tyle spokoju ile potrafił z siebie wydobyć.

\- W jednym z pokojów gościnnych. Pozwoliłam sobie urządzić dla niego małą salę szpitalną... leż! - warknęła, gdy Magnus znów zerwał się do pionu. Tym razem jednak dodatkowo użyła magii, by przygwoździć go do materaca. - Daj sobie jeszcze piętnaście minut, nie chcę znów cię zbierać z podłogi.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał szybko oczami, spoglądając na nią pytająco. Ostatnim co pamiętał była spokojna twarz Aleca, którego głowa spoczywała mu na kolanach...

\- Już raz wstałeś, ale byłeś zupełnie nieświadomy co się dzieje i zaraz potem zemdlałeś. Nawet nie rozpoznałeś własnego mieszkania - wyjaśniła szybko, bezbłędnie odczytując jego nieme pytania. - Nie wiem co się tam wydarzyło, ale gdy was znalazłam nie tylko syn Lightwoodów był w opłakanym stanie. Wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał tam wyzionąć ducha z wycieńczenia i miałeś straszne problemy z oddychaniem, nie wspominając już o pozdzieranych do krwi dłoniach i stopach.

_No tak,_ pomyślał Magnus, przypominając sobie jak w pośpiechu opuścił mieszkanie, _nawet nie pomyślałem, by włożyć buty._ Nie żeby wcześniej jakoś specjalnie odczuł ich brak, miał inne priorytety. Teraz jednak wyraźnie odczuwał lekki, tępy ból, będący następstwem nieprzemyślanego działania.

\- Wyleczyłam już twoje rany i żebra, a co do Aleca... Przeżyje. Na razie udało mi się w większości oczyścić jego krew z demonicznego jadu i uratować wszystkie organy wewnętrzne, co graniczyło z cudem. Większość mniej poważnych ran już się zasklepiła, te najgorsze będą się goić jeszcze jakiś czas i teraz odpoczynek jest wszystkim czego potrzebuje. To samo tyczy się ciebie. Zadzwoniłam też do instytutu poinformować rodzinę. Będą chcieli przyjść go zobaczyć...

\- Ja chce go zobaczyć!

Catarina spojrzała na niego wyrozumiale, ale pokręciła głową.

\- Dziesięć minut, Magnus. Wiesz jak działa mikstura, którą ci dałam, musisz leżeć. Poza tym, jesteś mi chyba winien wyjaśnienia po tym jak wysłałeś mi brudny rękaw prosto do talerza. Tamto miejsce... co tam się właściwie stało?

Magnus westchnął ciężko zrezygnowany i zaczął opowiadać jej skróconą wersję wydarzeń, nie pomijając niczego co, według niego, miało jakieś znaczenie.

____________

Pokój, który Catarina zaadoptowała na pokój szpitalny był tym możliwie jak najbliżej ich głównej sypialni. Nagle Magnus znienawidził tę jedną cienką ścianę i kilka metrów odległości od ukochanego, który powinien leżeć tu, przy nim, w ich łóżku i w jego objęciach. Kiedy w końcu dostał pozwolenie przyjaciółki, by zajrzeć do swojego chłopaka, poczuł jednocześnie ogromną ulgę jak i rozpacz. Alexander wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż kiedy ostatnio czarownik go widział, ale nadal był chorobliwie blady i w wielu miejscach oplatały go bandaże. Wydawał się taki mały wśród puchowej pościeli, praktycznie ginął w jasnych, jedwabnych poszewkach, odznaczając się na nich jedynie czarnymi runami i przyklejonymi do twarzy włosami. Po jednej stronie wysokiego - i zbyt wąskiego jak na standardy Magnusa - łóżka stał stojak z zawieszoną na nim kroplówką, a po drugiej ustawiono wygodny fotel z ulubionym kocem czarownika przewieszonym przez oparcie. _Catarina postawiła go tam dla mnie_. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy w duchu dziękował światu za tak cudowną przyjaciółkę.

Podszedł do łóżka i pochylił się nad chłopcem, ujmując delikatnie w dłoń jego policzek.

\- Alexander - szepnął miękko, odgarniając zbłąkane kosmyki czarnych włosów z jego chłodnego czoła. Ten jednak nawet nie drgnął, nadal oddychając miarowo.

Magnus westchnął cicho i pochylił się, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na dopiero co odsłoniętej skórze. Następnie usiadł w fotelu i sięgnął dłoni ukochanego, splatając ze sobą ich palce, kciukiem rysował drobne kółeczka na pierwszym znaku, przypominającym otwarte oko. Zapatrzony w spokojnie śpiącą twarz, prawie nie zauważył, gdy na jego ramionach wylądował koc, a na dostawionym obok taborecie usiadła Catarina.

\- Powiedziałam jego rodzinie, że mogą przyjść jutro... wszyscy. - Dodała niepewnie, dobrze wiedząc jak burzliwe relacje łączą Magnusa z rodzicami jego chłopaka. - Jeszcze dziś powinien się obudzić, więc to odpowiednia pora. - Poinformowała zmęczonym głosem, na co Magnus tylko kiwnął głową.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, z uwagą wpatrując się w młodego Nefilim, którego cichy szmer oddechu był dla Magnusa jak woda na pustyni. Nie był pewien ile czasu upłynęło nim zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

\- Cat... - zaczął, szukając odpowiednich słów, jednak te które pojawiały się w jego głowie nijak nie wyrażały nawet drobnej części jego wdzięczności. Zrezygnowany, westchnął ciężko i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Dziękuję. - Szepnął cicho słowo, pozostawiające po sobie ogromne niedopowiedzenie.

Catarina spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła delikatnie, ze zrozumieniem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Przyniosę ci zupę, a potem powinieneś wracać do łóżka...

\- Dobrze wiesz, że się stąd nie ruszę - przerwał jej, ściskając mocniej dłoń Aleca.

\- Wiem - odparła prosto i wyszła.

____________

Pierwsze co poczuł Alec zaraz po przebudzeniu było ciepło drugiej osoby trzymającej go za rękę. Roztaczało ono wokół siebie znajomą aurę bezpieczeństwa, więc nawet nie podjął próby otwarcia oczu. Był na to zbyt zmęczony.

Drugą rzeczą był tępy ból bez konkretnego źródła, rozchodzący się po całym jego ciele, przypominając mu ostatnie chwile tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Stojące nad nim zniekształcone sylwetki i uczucie osamotnienia, jakby tonął w bezkresnej ciemności wiedząc, że zaraz umrze. Był Nocnym Łowcą, wizja śmierci sama w sobie go nie przerażała. To tej ciemnej jak smoła samotności, w ostatnich chwilach bał się najbardziej. Pozostawienia za sobą najbliższych, bez możliwości pożegnania się. Pamiętał, jak jego ostatnia myśl powędrowała do Magnusa i jednego z ich wspólnych poranków, gdy pierwszym co ujrzał zaraz po przebudzeniu była piękna twarz czarownika promieniejącą od uśmiechu.

Trzecią rzeczą, która dotarła do jego umysłu, był znajomy głos pieszczotliwie mówiący coś niezrozumiałego w obcym Alecowi języku. Usta były tak blisko, że czuł oddech na swojej twarzy. Zmusił się więc, by otworzyć oczy i zwrócił głowę w kierunku źródła dźwięku.

Magnus spał w fotelu, okryty swoim ulubionym, puchatym kocem, z głową ułożoną na wolnym skrawku poduszki, a jego dłoń ściskała dłoń Aleca.

_Jest taki piękny_ , pomyślał Nocny Łowca i poczuł żal, gdy próba wypowiedzenia tej prawdy na głos skończyła się niepowodzeniem. Za to z ust Magnusa co chwila wydobywały się szepty w obcym języku, z których chłopak rozpoznał tylko krótkie, ale za to pełne uczuć wyznanie, połączone z jego pełnym imieniem. To właśnie dzięki niemu od razu rozpoznał ojczysty język, w którym czarownik czasami mówił gdy śniły mu się koszmary. Alec ponownie spróbował się odezwać, jednak gardło nadal odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Ścisnął więc dłoń Magnusa, na tyle na ile mógł, w próbie zasygnalizowania ukochanemu, że już nie śpi.

Zadziałało. Czarownik uniósł głowę, przyglądając się nieco zdezorientowany swojemu chłopakowi. Ten zaś, nie mógł przestać się gapić na odgniecenia jakie zostawiła po sobie pościel na złotej skórze jego policzka. _Jak długo tutaj spał w tej niewygodnej pozycji?_

_-_ Sayang...? - wyszeptał cicho zmieszany Magnus, marszcząc brwi i przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

_Co?_ Zapytał się niemo Alec, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki wkradł mu się na usta na widok mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo kochał. Którego, jak myślał, że już więcej nie zobaczy... Doskonale rozpoznał moment, w którym Magnus się rozbudził. Nagle jego twarz rozbłysła całym wewnętrznym blaskiem jaki czarownik w sobie posiadał, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka jak magnes. Jego wyjątkowo pozbawiona ozdób dłoń przejechała czule po policzku Aleca, Podczas gdy drugą, z tylko jednym pierścieniem, odgarnął niesforne kosmyki z jego wilgotnego czoła. Nachylił się następnie i ostrożnie pocałował kącik jego ust. Alec od razu obrócił głowę do pełnego pocałunku i jak zawsze, Magnus mu go nie odmówił.

\- Dzień dobry, Śliczny Chłopcze - wyszeptał czarownik, ledwo się od niego odrywając, pozwalając Alecowi dłużej rozkoszować się dotykiem jego ust. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, ocierając o siebie czubki ich nosów.

Mimo szczerych chęci, jedynym dźwiękiem jaki Alec mógł z siebie wydać był kaszel, spowodowany suchością gardła, wywołujący nową falę bólu od nagłego ruchu klatki piersiowej. Magnus jakby czytając mu w myślach, natychmiast sięgnął po szklankę, którą napełnił w tradycyjny sposób, wodą z dzbanka i pomógł mu upić kilka dużych łyków.

\- Lepiej?

Alec pokiwał głową.

\- Żywy. - Odezwał się wciąż ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. - Czuję się żywy. - uśmiechnął się do niego, dopiero po chwili zauważając napięcie w mięśniach twarzy czarownika. - Magnus? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Oczywiście Najdroższy - odparł łagodnie, wyraźnie zmuszając mięśnie do rozluźnienia się i ukrycia całego napięcia w głębi ciała. - Teraz jest już wszystko na swoim miejscu - dodał, całując Aleca w dłoń.

Było coś innego w tym drobnym geście, co zaniepokoiło młodszego chłopaka. Z lekkim trudem wyciągnął wolną dłoń i podkładając palec pod brodę Magnusa, nakierował na siebie jego piękne oczy.

\- Hej, ciii... Już dobrze - zagruchał uspokajająco i uśmiechając się do niego słabo, kciukiem wytarł łzę, która skrywała się w kąciku złotego oka. - Nic mi nie jest...

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, Kochanie. Potrzeba ci czegoś? Jeszcze wody, coś do jedzenia?

Alec pokręcił przecząco głową i odsunął się na bok, robiąc obok siebie miejsce na materacu.

\- Zostań ze mną.

\- Tak długo jak będziesz mnie chciał - dostał w odpowiedzi wymuszonym pół żartem, razem z intensywnym pocałunkiem w wierzch dłoni.

____________

Widząc jak Alexander przesuwa się na bok robiąc dla niego miejsce na wąskim łóżku, Magnus podniósł się szybko i z radością wcisnął w niewielką przestrzeń, biorąc w ramiona swojego chłopca, tuląc go do siebie i całując po głowie. _Małe łóżka jednak mają swoje plusy,_ przeleciało mu przez głowę i zaczął poważnie rozważać wstawienie jednego do któregoś z pokoi gościnnych.

Kilka godzin później Magnusa obudziła Catarina, z kolejną porcją obrzydliwej mikstury, nalegając, by położył się w pokoju obok. Ostatecznie jednak zgodziła się, by obaj wrócili do swojej sypialni, do której przeniosła Aleca za pomocą magii, tak by go nie budzić. Pożegnała się czule z przyjacielem i wyszła, w głowie mając już tylko wizję własnego łóżka i absolutnie zasłużonego odpoczynku. Wcześniej jednak zostawiła Magnusowi całą instrukcję postępowania na każdą możliwą sytuację i jeszcze dłuższą listę zakazów dla niego i Alexandra.

____________

Następnego ranka Magnus przebudził się nagle i bez konkretnego powodu, zrywając się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Pokój wyglądał jak zawsze. Przytulny widok skąpany w promieniach południowego słońca, potęgujący spokojną i przyjemną ciszę jaka panowała w pozostałej części mieszkania. Opadł więc na materac i wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona z zamiarem odnalezienia swojego chłopaka i powrotu do snu, jednak jego palce napotkały jedynie zimną pościel.

Niepokój, powoli narastający do poziomu paniki, zaatakował jego wnętrzności, gdy oczy z niepowodzeniem szukały Aleca w ich pokoju. W końcu zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem opuścił sypialnie, zarzucając po drodze jedynie jedwabny szlafrok na swoje nagie ciało. Zatrzymał się dopiero w przejściu do kuchni i z ulgą oparł się o ścianę, w milczeniu chłonąc zastany obrazek.

Alec siedział na wysokim krześle przy kuchennej wyspie, ubrany tylko w bieliznę i bandaże, zakrywające wciąż gojące się rany. Mruczał coś słodko do Chairmana Meow, który wędrując po granitowym blacie, łasił się do jego dotyku, co chwila łapiąc w małe łapki palce Nocnego Łowcy. Widok był tak uroczy, że Magnus musiał go uwiecznić. Złamał więc jeden z wielu otrzymanych od Cat zakazów i z pomocą magii przywołał swój stary, niezawodny aparat. Rozległo się głośne pstryknięcie i Alec już stał zaalarmowany, gotowy do walki. Na widok czarownika jednak szybko się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął czule, co również zasługiwało na uwiecznienie. _Tak niewiele brakowało, bym stracił to wszystko..._

Magnus odłożył na bok aparat i objął ciasno Alexandra, wtulając twarz w jego szyję, zachłannie zaciągając się jego zapachem, czując pieczenie łez cisnących się pod powiekami.

\- Magnus? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał nagle Alec, odsuwając go od siebie na minimalną odległość, z której mógł spojrzeć na całą twarz swojego mężczyzny.

\- Mój głupiutki Nefilim - czarownik przeczesał chłopakowi włosy, potargane jak huraganem. - Nie znikaj mi więcej tak nagle, przestraszyłeś mnie.

W oczach Aleca odbił się jego własny ból, którego nie miał ochoty tam widzieć. Nie w tych pięknych oczach, patrzących teraz na niego ze zmartwieniem, spod gęstego wachlarza rzęs.

\- Mag...

\- Myślałem że cię straciłem... - przerwał mu, przyciągając go ponownie do jednocześnie ciasnego i ostrożnego uścisku, zwinnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Kiedy Isabelle do mnie zadzwoniła, myślałem że cały mój świat się na mnie zawalił. To było najgorsze doświadczenie w całym moim długim życiu, Alexandrze. Zobaczyć cię leżącego tam na ziemi, trzymać cię w ramionach z myślą, że nie żyjesz...

Prawda była taka, że Magnus miał ochotę krzyczeć. Błagać Aleca, by porzucił niebezpieczne życie Nocnego Łowcy i został z nim już na zawsze. Nic z tego jednak nie miało swojego werbalnego odpowiednika, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał zamiaru go o to prosić. _Nigdy._ To byłoby jak proszenie go o zabicie części siebie, którą, tak jak całą resztę, Magnus również w nim kochał. Proszenie zaś o spędzenie z nim całej wieczności, byłoby zarówno samolubnym jak i nieuczciwym ruchem. Choć wizja długiego, wspólnego życia była piękną perspektywą, to była również przerażająca i Magnus wiedział o tym najlepiej. Nie mniej, jeśli kiedykolwiek Alexander sam z siebie wyrazi chęć spełnienia tego marzenia, to Magnus będzie więcej niż szczęśliwy i z chęcią pomoże mu znaleźć na to sposób.

Z natłoku szalejących myśli wyrwał go pocałunek, słodki i czuły, przywołujący go do rzeczywistości. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem w usta chłopaka, czując jego dłonie wkradające się pod materiał szlafroka.

\- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. - Przyznał się, na co Alec tylko pokręcił głową i ponownie go pocałował. - Kocham cię - wyszeptał miękkim tonem, który wiedział, że Alec tak bardzo uwielbiał i przeniósł swoje pocałunki na wyeksponowaną dla niego szyję pokrytą runami.

\- Ja ciebie też - dostał w odpowiedzi razem z rozkosznym jękiem, gdy zaczął znaczyć pocałunkami skórę Aleca.

Ich usta ponownie się złączyły i chłopak przyciągał do siebie czarownika w niemal desperackim ruchu, niemożliwie blisko. To zdecydowanie prowadziło do kolejnej zakazanej przez Catarinę czynności.

_Cat mnie zabije,_ pomyślał Magnus, gdy niemal podświadomie sięgnął bielizny Aleca, chcąc pozbyć się ostatniej, irytującej granicy znajdującej się między nimi.

Drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się nagle z hukiem i byli teraz idealnie na widoku dla Jace'a, który jako pierwszy wpadł do ich mieszkania. Tuż za nim weszła Izzy, która szybko obróciła się na pięcie i zamknęła drzwi przed nosem widocznej już w progu Maryse.

\- Wybacz mamo! - zawołała, dając Magnusowi wyraźny znak by się szybko ogarnęli.

Czerwony na twarzy Alec nadal patrzył się tępo na swojego, równie zszokowanego parabatai, więc Magnus z lekkim wysiłkiem przywołał z sypialni parę powycieranych dżinsów. Nie przejmując się brakiem bielizny, wciągnął je sprawnie na siebie i nałożył na ukochanego swój szlafrok, z premedytacją pozostawiając na widoku czerwone ślady na jasnej skórze. Dał następnie znak dziewczynie i westchnął pod nosem, lekko zirytowany nagłą zmianą planów.

_Spotkanie rodzinne czas zacząć._

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego naj Mushu! <3


End file.
